


His

by ZC1996



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom Negan (Walking Dead), F/M, Forced Masturbation, Masturbation, POV Male Character, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Secretly a Virgin, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: Negan wants me but, so does most of the sanctuary. My idiot brother keeps fucking up and the guards make him deals to do things to me in exchange. Until Negan hears about it he want me to be officially his.





	His

I look over to see my brothers bed empty. The clock said 4am. He should be asleep where the fuck was he. I sigh standing up rubbing my eyes before there was a knock on my door.

"Fuck." I growl groggily stomping over and opening it halfway. 2 men held my brother one a blond with a trimmed beard. The other shoulder length hair dark brown. Both of their blue eyes darted down to my breast. 

I was wearing a tight black tank top that pushed my breast together. With bright pink boy shorts that hugged my hips. They didn't say anything just stared almost in shock.

"What did he do now?" I ask irritated not even worried about them seeing me particularly naked.

"We caught him smoking weed behind the tractor. We can't just let this slide." The blond said looking at my eyes for only a second.

"Its just weed. We dont need to tell Negan about this do we?" I ask leaning on the door as I bite my lip. 

"You think you can handle both of us little lady?" The one with long hair smirked dropping my brothers arm to reach out and squeeze my breast. 

"I think you should come inside. While my brother goes and gets us breakfast. Maybe give him a pass to get it hot and quickly." I suggest turning around to show off my bubbly ass in the hot pink lace.

"Here boy take your time. Get as much food as you want." The blond smiled pushing my brothed down the hallway. I gulped knowing this wouldn't be pleasant.

*Greg's point of view*

 

'God she is such slut' I think knowing she enjoys ever second any man sees her. 

'Such a Bitch making me go get her food.' I growl even though I was also getting a plate and starving from the weed. I sigh i guess she isn't to bad. 

I wander around thinking before I make it to the cafeteria. Negan is there with Simon talking about a girl the Saviors have been going crazy over.

"Frank said she had an amazing ass and oh-." Simon stopped looking at me with a smirk before he got close to Negan. "That's her brother."

I clenched my jaw getting in line for the food. I handed the female worker the Saviors pass and stared at the floor.

They where talking about Gin my slut sister. This is why I smoked weed. To get all the voices talking about her body out of my head. 

"Here Greg." The women said handing me double everything and more. I turned to leave blocked by Negan.

"Your not one my crew." He frowned looking at the food. "Who gave you the pass and the dumb ass idea to use it in front of me?" He growled.

"David I think is his name. He has blond hair Sir. He asked me to get his food for him." I asker gulping and Negan gets closer. 

"Why?" He cocks an eyebrow up.

"He umm is with my sister right now. It was to keep me out of the room for a while." I confess clenching my jaw when his eyes darkened in rage.

"Fuck no. Come on time to break up the party. Simon let's go." Negan growled taking one of the plates of food. "Is one for your sister?" He asks.

"Yes Sir." I nod quickly. 

"Her name is Gin right?" He asks over his shoulder already walking away towards where I came from.

 

My point of view* 

The door shut making me close my eyes as their hands attacked me. Grabbing at my clothes and ripping them off quickly. They threw me on my brothers bed even though I protested to be on mine.

Blondie qplayed with my tits unbuckling his pants quickly. Soon his cock was free a short little thing easy go blow thankfully. He shoves it in my mouth with out a word. Forcing my head upside down over the side of the bed. He lays over me sucking my nipples aggressively as he fucks my face.

The brown haired man spreads my legs wide and starts eating my pussy sloppily. His tongue missed my clit several times making my try to buck in the right direction. He pinned me down working in his fat callused fingers inside my dry pussy. Once he found my clit finally sucking as he fingered me roughly.

"Fuck this Bitch can blow like a pro." The blond moaned humping faster. 

The other spit on my lips working it around my entrance before standing up. He pushed his cock against my pussy making me whimper in protest. I hadn't fucked anyone yet. They had only played with me and cam on me never using my pussy or even tried. I kicked and squirmed pushing him back momentarily.

"Oh fuck thats hot." The blond moans grabbing my wrist from hitting them as well.

"Hey calm down your gonna love it darlin."He chuckled grabbing my legs and pinning them next to my chest. The man in my mouth explodes pumping cum down my throat and onto my lips.

The door swung open illuminating the room with the hallway light.

"What the fuck is going on her David and Thomas." Negan roars as the men pull away from me. I whimper trying to hide the cum on my face. The men get decent quickly stuttering around an explanation. 

"They said I wouldn't be in trouble for smoking weed if they got to fuck Gin." Greg blurts loudly from the door. I blush wrapping my self in his blanket. 

"Gin, Did you ever say both of them could fuck at once?" Negan asked pushing past the brown haired man.

"Not specifically I didn't say much after the blond was face fucking me Sir." I say honestly looking down after seeing his eyes on my cleavage. 

"I didn't think so. You to fucks are in deep shit. Simon take them out of here please." Negan ordered as the men hurried to put all their clothes on. 

Negan stood at the foot of my brothers bed looking down at me in just a blanket. As the men left leaving just me him and my brother.

"Greg can you go enjoy your breakfast elsewhere while I talk to Gin." Negan asks looking over at my brothers frowning face.

"You said you weren't going to fuck her." Greg protested as Negan chuckled.

"That was before I saw her in a live action porn kid. Look i won't right now unless she want me to." He smiled and winked over at me. I blushed looking down.

"Then you can say it in front of me." Greg insists closing the door to finalize the decision.

"Fine kid your as stubborn as I am." Negan growls look at me instead. "I want you to marry me." He smiles sitting down on the bed. I was shocked beyond belief wonder when he thought of this plan.

"Uh why?" I ask in confusion. 

"Mmm your hot as fuck first of all and it will keep all the vultures off of you. When your mine only I will touch you. No more fucking ever guy that walks through that door." Negan rambles. I frown standing up.

"No." I say firmly. He was the shocked one now.

 

"What do you mean no?" My brother and Negan said at the same time. 

"You only want me for my body. I don't want that. I want some one that will actually want me for me not my pussy." I say angrily.

"Look doll I'll can get to know you the more my cock is buried deep inside you." Negan chuckled pulling me against his body. 

"I'll give you the best sex you have every experienced." He moans thrusting into my stomach. I tense in need feeling how big he was compared to the other men I had been forced to sucked before.

"No. I-I-I don't want to have sex with you or any one else. I dont know who said they fucked me but, that's a lie." I growl.

"I just saw Thomas balls deep inside of you darlin. David seem to about to cum down your fucking throat." Negan argued.

"He didn't go inside of me and he did cum down my throat." I blushed on the last part whispering in embarrassment.

"He was sure as hell about to." Negan threw back.

"Then he would have raped me. I'm a Virgin alright." I blush harder turning away.

"Then thats all the more reason to become my wife. Someone almost raped you today. If I wouldn't have stopped it you would have been traumatized by this." Negan points out coming up to out a hand on my shoulder.  
"I can make you cum so many times you don't know if your going to pass out or not. Just with my tongue." He whispered kissing my ear lightly.

"I'm scared. I just need time to think please just leave me alone." I whimper in defeat feeling him pull away.

"Ofcourse Gin. Here's your food. Eat and I'll come back in a little bit ok." Negan smiled lightly pushing my brother out the door with him.

I sigh laying down on the bed. My body relaxing and feeling like it was going to fall asleep. I sit up looking at the food with a growling stomach.

I eat thinking about what could happen if I was Nega's wife. He would pamper me and take care of me. He would want sex though. I wasn't ready to give my virginity away. My reaction today said that much.

'What if it was just who it was.' I think liking how Negan touched me. I really liked it actually. The thought made me wonder if he could really do all those things with his tongue. 

I ate mindlessly next thing i know i was eating my last strawberry still naked. I got up slolwy barley getting new black boy shorts on when the door opens again. Negan walks in and shuts the door staring at my bare breast. 

"God damn it just let me suck on them one time darlin." He moans stepping closer as I pull a shirt on. He frowns looking at my lips instead. "Or a kiss for saving you earlier." He trys taking another step forward. 

"You don't quit." I sigh grabbing the collar of his jacket and kissing him firmly. He moaned parting his lips to taste strawberries on my tongue. His arms wrapped around me pulling me into his body. I loose my self in the kiss feeling him pull my hair and take control. 

Soon I was pushed against my bed his hips between my legs. His hard cock outlined in his jeans. Firmly pressing against pussy barley protected by my panties. He takes a second moving from my mouth down to suck on my neck. 

"Mmm how about I make you cum by just dry humping you?" He asks starting to hump and thrust my clit. My legs tightened around his hips wanting his inside me desperately. 

"Fuck it just use me." I whisper reaching down to undo his jeans. He grabbed your hand pinning it down. 

"Im not gonna fuck your brains out on this rickety bed. Get clothes on and come with me to mine." He smiles getting up to seach through my clothes. He found a red dress tossing it to me.

"This barley coveres my ass." I point out but he just smiles.

"That's perfect. It won't be on long trust me." The words made my stomach clench in another wave of need.

"Yes Sir." I quickly go to stand and pull it on. Suddenly he grabbed my hand pushing me against the wall on the blink of an eye.

"Mmm say that again." He growled low pushing his hips against mine. "Yes Sir." I smile as he kisses me roughly. Lifting my legs around his hips to grind his cock into my pussy. 

"I just want to mount you like an animal but, I'll be gentle darling. God damn get that dress on before I carry you out naked." He moans settling me down. I slip it over my head not having a lot of room between his hard body and the wall. 

"Your staring Negan." I blush as he picks me up again. "I'm trying to remember ever inch of your like this. Still a virgin ready for my dick. So warm and wet." He moans once my legs where around his waist.

He quickly carried me put of the room. Both is his hands on my ass cheeks keeping the dress in place. I squirm feeling his coco through his jeans. With each step he thrusted into my needy clit.

"Fuck Negan." I whisper against his shoulder. He chuckles going a bit faster I tense keeping my from bouncing on his body. After several flights of stairs and even more hallways. I was about to cum all over the from of his jeans. I was moaning lightly not even caring anymore if he heard me. 

"Almost there darlin. Don't cum yet I want to taste your fresh pussy juice." He smirks holding me in a way that stopped the friction. I growled wanting the pleasure that has been building. His hand left my ass turning a door knob. "Home sweet home." 

He almost ran to the bedroom throwing me on the bed. His face was between my legs in seconds. His large hands wrapped around my thighs holding the inner part. He applied just enough force to hold my thighs open for him. Then his tongue swirled around my clit and i screamed in release. 

"Negan fuck!" I roared as he moved faster forcing more cum from my tight hole. His tongue dipped down licking up my orgasm. He licked and finger fucked me for hours it seemed making me cum so many times I was sweaty when he stood up. 

"My god baby doll. You taste like heaven. Fuckin hell you got my shirt drenched in your cum baby. Let me get this off and I'll show you what my cock can do." He bit his lip quickly undressing. I layed with wobbly legs watching his rock hard body apper layer by layer. "Your starting to drool darlin." He smirked cralwing fully naked over my body.

I gulped as his body covered mine. His head ducked down sucking on my nipple. I gasped closing my eyes as he sucked harder. I barely noticed his hips between my legs. His cock pushed against my entrance.

"Negan" I moaned. He let my nipple go to look into my eyes. He smiled sinking into my virgin walls. I gasped when he tore through my hymen and whimper when he bottomed out. 

My toes curled from the depth of his thrust. Pleasure shot through my body from his cock hitting my cervix. He moaned pulling out half way to slam back in harder. 

"God your so tight." He moaned starting to thrust faster. I whimper arching my back molding against his chest. He went to his elbows stretching my thighs out to lay down on my chest. 

"Fuck I'm gonna cum." I gasp wrapping my legs around his hips to meet each powerful thrust. He growled lifting his knees to fuck me faster. My body bounced underneath him feeling his body so close and connected to Negan. 

"All over my cock Baby. Then I want to fill you up with my own cum." He whispered going faster and deeper until I couldn't feel anything but, pleasure. My hands clawed at his shoulders and back needing to grab and squeeze anything. My body exploded in ecstasy clenching his big dick. 

"Mmmm baby girl." He groaned low in his chest fuck me harder into the mattress. I screamed his name needing him as deep as possible. He thrusted once more hitting my cervix painfully with a deep primal moan. "God damn." He whispers kissing my sweet spot. 

"Negan." I whimper back feeling his body shudder and tense against mine. His big dick pulsed emptying his cum inside my womb. My limps where still locked around him holding him as tight as possible. 

"Your mine now baby." He smiles against my skin. I shudder from his word making my walls clench around him.


End file.
